


Campari

by restofourtimes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restofourtimes/pseuds/restofourtimes
Summary: A short story for a big feeling





	Campari

Have I ever told you when is the first time i drink the campari drink? 

There are always other whole things existing in this world, and as day grew, who knew how many things would man ever invent. How many new cuisine, how many new drinks, how many new trends and stupid challenges. I could go on and on, but there is always this silent moment when my thought flew by to the moment when i discovered something new.

Life is so then funny, in the way those moments could just gone passed by and you may forget it like you forget to add salt in your morning omelette breakfast. But then it would suddenly appear, not like some sprouts in the spring peak, but as the new bloom of tulip in the corner of my small dorm room.

It's scary, definitely, because isn't it just few weeks ago when I had no big feelings and all I could walk by myself, my shadow and my dance so freely? So freely that I wouldn't be afraid of hitting some random strangers on the street. And now the me today was all about him, and he was the first thing my mind would wander to in the morning. Though I jokingly told him, maybe he would need to do a battle with "What time is it?"

It's not the matter of how many times I told him on how much I like him, or dare I dare myself to say, I love him? Because what if his feeling changes overnight. As a firm believer of everything could go wrong and everything that went wrong will continue go wrong, I wouldn't dare myself to relax and enjoy the ride. But he keeps mentioning that. Something about me to let myself enjoy how things around and probably he meant: to be happy.

He was special, and still is and probably would always be. But it took almost a damn whole year for me to realize that, or maybe, I realized and just defensively unrealized that. Or maybe I always knew, but the past me would never let myself to find a happiness he used to told me he could give. After all possible sayings in this world, the time aren't reversible at the end, and I know that this drink would just be emptied in any minute.

"Hey." I could mutter this to him every day, every hour, but does that even matter?

When the bad memories are still there, hugging each of us like a baby where it would clearly grown into the harshest tree on the earth. 

But then everytime I saw him smiling because of me, and damn I swear it is such a rare thing to see, I would definitely do all I can to keep him here. Saving me. 


End file.
